This Time
by pinkpower
Summary: Manny is deciding whether or not she should let Craig back in her heart. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: Degrassi does not belong to me and if it did Craig and Manny would still be together.**

Craig kissed her. He told her she was the world to him. He told she was the one. He would never ever make the mistake in letting her go again. Manny was just too important to him. Manny smiled at him, but it quickly faded. Tears started forming behind her eyes.

"Craig, I can't be with you this time around." Manny said. "You heart me so bad. I just can't trust you anymore. I'm all out of faith."

"But Manny…" he trailed of without words to say. Craig had to think of something to say and he had to do it fast. It had to come from the heart. "Manny, please? I am so sorry. I hurt you. I know, but give me another chance. I've changed. Really."

"You've said that before, Craig. I'm sorry. Not this time. I loved you and you chose drugs over me. I'm tired of going back and fourth with you. You have changed. I know, but so have I. I'm not the same girl that forgave." Manny turned away and wiped away her tears.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore." Craig said.

"Fine. I don't love you anymore." she replied. Manny refused to turn around. She wouldn't let herself fall in love with Craig again when she already had somebody who she loved her waiting back at home fore. That somebody loved her in return. Something Craig could never do.

"To my face." he requested, sounding bitter. Craig was not about to lose her again.

Manny sighed and turned around. Craig gave her those puppy dog eyes. The ones she could never refuse. "I love you, Craig. Are you happy? But I'm over you. I have been for five years now. The day you kissed Ellie was the day where I decided enough was enough."

"Manny, don't do this. I love you. I love you. I love you!" Craig exclaimed. "You hear that world? I am in love with Manuela Santos and I'm not letting her go this time."

Manny looked at her feet and the tears started pouring. She looked back up at Craig. "I'm sorry, but you don't get a choice this time. I love you, but you lost me along time ago." She wanted to walk away, but her feet were planted to the tiled floor of the gym.

Craig looked into her eyes and saw nothing, but hurt. He had hurt her really bad and she couldn't find her heart to forgive him again. Manny wanted to more than anything, but she couldn't. Not now and not ever again. Craig had changed and she knew that, but how could she be so sure he wouldn't change back into the Craig she once knew. He took the girl into his arms and kissed her passionately. Manny kissed him back, but after seconds, she pulled away.

"No, Craig. I can't do this!" Manny screamed at him. "I knew it was a mistake to come here. You wanted closure and we ended up getting it on a bad note. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go home to somebody who loves me. Goodbye!"

"Manny, don't do this. Damien doesn't love you the way I do." Craig said, sweetly.

"You're right, Craig. He doesn't. He's loved me since the very beginning and he's never hurt me the way you have!" Manny shouted, defensively. "Just go jump off a cliff."

"No! I won't let you go again, Manny. I refuse. Just hear me out. I love you more than anything and I'm not the same guy I was all those years ago. I realize what I did was wrong and there hasn't been a day that's gone by where I don't wish it could have turned out differently, Manny! I never wanted to hurt you and I promise you I will never do that again." Craig got down on his knees and took Manny's hand.

"Craig," Manny sobbed. "Don't do this to me. Please. I can't handle this." Manny begged, swiping away her hand. "I can't do this with you. I can't."

Craig stood back up. "Fine, but please, don't marry Damien. He's not the one for you."

"You can't tell me who's right for me and who isn't. That's not your place." Manny scowled at him. She sighed. She had to remember to breathe. Damien wasn't the one for her and she knew that, but he was the only guy that she ever loved and that loved her back. That didn't stop him from not being the one, though. "You're right, Craig. He isn't the one for me, but I'm not so sure you are either."

"Then, let me prove myself to you." Craig smiled softly at her. "Manny, doesn't it mean anything to you that I'm here and I'm declaring my love for you?"

"Yes, but you're too late, Craig. I've wanted to hear those words from you for years." Manny retorted.

Craig wiped away the tears from her cheeks gently with his thumbs. "I'm here now, Manny. I'm not going anywhere ever again and you can bet your life on that. Even if you say no now, I'm not giving up on us."

Manny couldn't, help but smile. "Craig, it's gonna take some time for me to trust you again."

"I know, but I'm willing to wait." he replied.

"Then, maybe I'll consider getting back together with you one more time." Manny said. She couldn't believe she was doing this again. She was giving into Craig and his words. Her heart had always told her that Craig was the one and if he was, she wasn't going to pass it up so easily. He had hurt her more than enough times, but she could never resist her heart's desire. "But if you ever hurt me again, I will never ever forgive you. I'll break the news to Damien, but it will take time."

"You can count on me, Manny." Craig promised, smiling.

Craig was more than happy. Manny, his former high school love, was back in his life. No, he wouldn't make the mistake in losing her. He had worked too hard and too long to convince her that he was still in love with her. Ever since he got out of rehab, he had been waiting to say all these things to her and he was going to prove himself worthy of her love.


End file.
